Santa’s Special Helpers
by Kakashifan727
Summary: Sally convinces Jack to talk with Santa, instead of taking over the Holiday. The two go to visit Santa, who teaches Jack about Christmas and makes him a deal. Jack and Sally then have the sleigh ride of their undeaths!


"Jack? Are you in here?"

Busy as he was with trying to figure out the mechanics of the sleigh, hands noisily working at the inner mechanisms of gears and cogs, he hardly heard her call his name. It was only after he slid out from underneath the floor—puzzled out from his attempt and wanting to take a break—oil stains on his skull and exposed forearms, did he barely notice her enter the room.

"Oh, sorry Sally. I was so busy working on the sleigh that I didn't notice! Sorry, just give me a moment…"

He slowly stands to face her, sockets glaring inquisitively at the rag doll. She seems to shrink under his gaze, her face blushing as her eyes quickly move away from his form. It took him a moment to understand why. He wasn't wearing his usual suit, which was much too delicate and formal for this type of work. He had decided on a change of clothes, one of his more comfortable white t-shirts and work pants, opting for something less tight and easier to move around in. That was probably why she was acting so odd; avoiding staring at any particular part of his body for too long, or in his direction in general.

The sight made his heart race, the wrench in his right hand dropping slightly towards the floor. He hadn't noticed it before, but she was kind of cute when she was being shy. He set the wrench down on the workshop table near him, before moving closer to Sally and making an inquisitive hum.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well... I wanted to talk to you about this whole 'Christmas' idea, Jack…"

He had moved away from her for a moment, to grab a spare rag to wipe the oil and grease stains off his bones. He turns his attention back to her once more, throwing the rag onto the table.

"Hm? What about? Is this because of your premonition again…?"

"Ah...Sort of. I just thought of another idea, too...One where you hopefully won't get hurt…"

She stopped speaking, trying to gather her courage as he watched her put a hand to her chest. Her gaze as she focused on him was more intense than before, determined even.

"Why can't you just ask Santa if you can help him with his Christmas preparations…Instead of trying to take over the Holiday?"

"Oh, Sally...It's not that simple! Besides, I've already put so much thought into this Idea! It's going to be great, you'll see!"

"Have you tried talking to him? Actually talking to Santa; because I don't think he would appreciate being kidnapped and forcefully taken away from his work."

"Well, no...but—"

The rag doll cut Jack off before he could finish, her hands already curving around her hips in a defiant pose that the skeleton understood meant there was no arguing with her. He felt something tingle in his chest then, but dismissed the sensation as just nerves or excitement over his upcoming Christmas ideas. He was nervous; having planned it out for so long, and this option that Sally was presenting him with left him more than a little confused. Was there another way to do things? He had leapt into his Christmas fervor with such intensity that he hadn't really considered any other options. He wasn't sure, but he'd do anything to rid himself of the emptiness in his chest.

"Then what do you have to lose by asking? You can at least attempt it, Jack; Please, if not for Santa, then for me? I'm worried about you; this 'taking over' Christmas idea of yours...I'd rather not see you get hurt!"

He sighed, somewhat put out by the fervor of her pleas. Even she was going against him too, now? Did no one understand what he was trying to do? He paused in thought for a moment, scrunching his brow bones. It was just a suggestion, after all. She wasn't telling him to abandon the idea altogether, thankfully, like the Mayor and a few other townsfolk had done. Yet the look of worry on her face made his chest ache more, and he had a bad feeling that if he didn't comply something horrible would happen. He hated seeing that look on her face, though part of him didn't understand exactly why.

"I suppose you're not wrong. Well, since you're so worried, I think I will ask; instead of going ahead with my original plan! Though, I really wanted to give him a surprise vacation, seeing as he's been working so hard these past weeks! Oh, well, maybe this is a better alternative. Thank you, Sally!"

He turned toward her, skeletal hands easily taking ahold of her wrists and pulling her toward him, his sockets filled with a newfound admiration for the tiny rag doll. She felt her skin start to flush, as Jack had never looked at her with such intensity before—nor had he ever held her so close.

"Oh, I didn't really do anything, Jack…"

"You're too modest, Sally! You should give yourself more credit. You're busy making the suit after all; and no self-respecting Sandy Claws can go without it! And now this new idea! Maybe if I do ask him, he'll listen to me!"

"W-well, if it's not too much trouble...I'd like to see Christmas Town for myself. You're always going on about it, and now I can't help but be a little curious about it."

"Of course you can come along! Ah, I can't wait to show you—it's amazing! And don't worry about the Doctor; I can easily convince him. We should get going before it's too late! Oh, I think I actually feel happy for once in my undeath!"

He let go of her hands then, gesturing to the door and nearly skipping through it in his haste. He heard her laugh from behind him, and turned to her with a confused look on his skull.

"Jack...you shouldn't go out to visit the leader of Christmas Town looking like that."

He stopped moving, looking down at his wrinkled and mussed up outfit. It certainly wasn't appropriate; covered in stains as it was. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his skull, feeling his face warm in embarrassment. How could he act so hastily? He was like a child on Christmas Day, he supposed, too excited to focus on what was going on.

"Oops! Guess I was too carried away. Wait here just a moment—I'll get ready right away!"

He quickly climbed the steps to the second floor of his manor, leaving his friend sitting on the couch. He could still hear her chuckle, even from the inside of his room as he grabbed a clean outfit and headed into his bathroom. It warmed his bones in more ways than one, and he was excited to show his friend the wonders of Christmas Town! But first, a quick shower...

The old man simply turned to Jack, holding one of his opened presents—a sad smile on his face underneath his beard.

"Ah, Jack...I think I understand what you're trying to do, but these gifts...As well intentioned as they are...Might end up causing trouble."

"Huh? But they're perfect gifts! Why wouldn't a child want these? I don't understand…"

The large man sighed, running a hand through his beard in exasperation. The skeleton only eyed him with a raised brow bone, unease building in his chest. If Sandy said the presents were no good, then did he mean to say all the work Jack had put into them had been for naught? No...It felt like a stone had been lodged in his chest, being told off like that by his idol. He felt a tiny hand on his shoulder then, turning his skull to see Sally, the expression in her eyes one of pure sympathy.

Sandy walked across the room, towards the door that lead into his workshop, gesturing to Jack and Sally with an expression the skeleton couldn't quite place.

"Come with me, you two. I've something to show you in my workshop; maybe it will help you understand the reason for the Christmas season."

"But I've studied—"

"Yes, you have learned the process behind Christmas, Jack. But do you understand the meaning? The feelings behind the gift giving?"

"Feelings?"

"Yes. I suppose I should be the one to teach you this, being the Father of Christmas…"

The old man stopped speaking then, going into his workshop, Jack and Sally curiously following close behind. What else could he learn about Christmas? He certainly was excited to find out; and being taught by the big man himself was causing something to flutter around in his bones. Was this what Sandy had meant by feelings? He hadn't felt anything for so long, becoming numb to the sights and sensations around him. Aside from the few times he was with Sally, Jack hadn't really remembered a time when he actually felt anything aside from the numb, empty pain that threatened to tear him apart from the inside. Which was why, when he had first stumbled into Christmas Town half a month ago, he was pleasantly surprised when that emptiness began to fade.

His excitement was reignited anew when he beheld the inside of the workshop, conveyor belts busily dropping off presents into small boxes, tiny elves rushing to and fro to make sure everything went smoothly. They did not stop working at the presence of their leader; in fact Santa being there only seemed to spur on their fervor, the elves now starting to hum cheerily to themselves as they worked. He recognized most of the tunes, having studied the Christmas carols by heart, though there a few new ones in there that he didn't know.

"Wow…"

He heard his friend mutter from his side, and he was certainly inclined to agree. They both simply focused on Sandy, who had made his way to the middle of the ground floor, and it seemed indeed as if all eyes were focused on him.

'You think you understand the meaning of Christmas, but you're missing quite a few things, Mr.Pumpkin King!'

'It's not about the decorations or the toys, the songs or the snow—no it's much more than that, with all your research I'm surprised you don't know!'

'It's about that feeling, when you are given a gift, by a very special someone, who's very smile makes your mood lift!'

"...Special someone…?"

Jack muttered, feeling his gaze slowly move from Sandy to the rag doll at his side. She hadn't heard his comment, so entranced by Santa's singing as she was. He had to admit, the man certainly had a nice baritone—and was pretty limber despite his large size, moving all around the equipment in the factory without disturbing the elves or their work. Then again, how else would he fit through chimneys to deliver gifts every Christmas? Hearing Sandy start up his song again, Jack did his best to pay attention, wanting to understand the lesson he was being taught. Though he wasn't exactly sure what it was.

'Christmas is the time of year, after all the haunts and spooks are done, to spread goodwill and cheer.'

'It's a special time for all, after the dreary days of Fall, where friends and loved ones gather round, and revel in the music and sound!'

'Christmas is about all the little things; not the electric lights on strings, the tinseled trees or the mistletoe! It's not about the science or the theories, my dear Jack, Christmas is for making memories!'

He stopped moving then, finally coming to a stop near the confused couple. A grin was on his bearded face as he regarded the pair, winking as he moved closer to the tall skeleton.

"Do you understand now Jack? It's not about the holiday itself; it's about spending time with friends and your loved ones. It's about seeing the happiness on their faces after you give them a present, the pure joy at receiving a gift from someone they care about."

Jack could only narrow his brow bones in thought. He really wouldn't know; he didn't really have many friends, aside from Zero and probably Sally. All the other monsters didn't seem to act like those two did; even if they had good intentions. They simply saw him as their King, not as a person. He couldn't really call them friends, and Halloween certainly wasn't the same type of holiday as Christmas. So he really didn't know what to think, though he had certainly learned more than from simply researching things.

"I'm not sure...But thank you so much, Mr.Claws! Your insight made some things clearer for me, at least!"

"Well, that's great, Jack. Now could you promise me to stop with your craziness? I appreciate your enthusiasm, but you're going to get hurt. People aren't going to understand what you're trying to do. Humans are, sadly, cruel in that way."

"Oh…"

"If you do, I'll be nice and let the pair of you help me deliver the gifts on Christmas. What do you say to that, hmmm? Just no more of these wacky Christmas preparations—at least without me nearby—or else the deal is off!"

He said sternly, Sally using this as her chance to voice her own soft spoken concerns. She put a hand on Jack's shoulder then, making him turn to look at her, her large eyes worried and lashes fluttering as they regarded him.

"Please, Jack. I don't want to see you get hurt!"

He couldn't say no to her pleading, desperate state. It felt as if his phantom heart would burst if he didn't comply. Also, he couldn't deny that the idea of working with his idol made him more than a little excited.

"...I guess I'll just have to be patient then. I accept your offer, Mr.Claws!"

"It's Claus, Jack. My name is San-ta Cl-aus."

"Is it? Oh, well, I apologize for my mistake. Maybe I read it wrong, and it stuck—most folks in Halloween Town have such frightening monikers! I like how the other one sounded so much better though…Gave it a nice, spooky ring, you know."

"Jack…"

He could only smile, teeth sharpened to fine points, before following Sandy—rather Santa—out of his workshop and back into the main room of the house. The two Halloween Town residents sat on the large couch, talking more in depth with the Holiday Leader and getting as much information as they could. Well, Jack was the one doing most of the talking, though Sally piped up when she had her own questions or doubts about things. Soon, it had grown quite late, as evidenced by the time on the clock above the fireplace, everyone understanding that their meeting time was an end for now. Santa began to lead them out of the house and back to the circle of trees—though not before his wife Mrs.Claus had gotten ahold of them and gave the pair a little plate of cookies to take back with them. He stood in front of the open Halloween door, Jack and Sally both prepared to go through it once again.

"Well, I'll see the pair of you come Christmas Eve! And please Jack, do consult with me before you start any more projects...As well intentioned as they are, people often misunderstand—I don't want you to be in any danger."

"Of course! Good luck with everything now; and I'll see you on Christmas Eve!"

After giving the man his promise, Sally also holding to it that she would look after the excited King, they stepped through the portal back into their own world. And keeping to their promise, Jack did stop his solo project—though he and Sally did sometimes sneak into Christmas Town to help Santa with his preparations. He was disappointed about not being able to surprise Santa, but he was still no less excited for the fateful December day. By the time Christmas Eve came around, he was visibly excited, already wearing his Santa outfit when he came to visit Sally.

Thankfully, after some quick words from Jack to placate the Doctor, the pair were once again off to the Hinterlands. He was careful as he guided her to the spot, being wary of her many stitches lest they come undone from a stray branch or uneven terrain and leading her across any rough spots with a gentlemanly hand on her shoulder. Soon they once again found themselves in Christmas Town, Jack and Sally no less entranced by the sights and sounds than the first time they had fallen through. Santa was thrilled to see them—if a little exhausted at the presence of the excitable Halloween monarch—and lead them into his foyer once again. Mrs.Claus came by soon after, rosy cheeks matching the red of her dress, a smile on her face as she beheld the skeleton and his tiny companion, though it faltered slightly when she beheld Sally.

"Oh dearie, you can't go out looking like that! Your outfit would be fine for Halloween; Christmas however...Come here now; I've got just the thing!"

His friend and Mrs.Claus disappeared then, Sally giving Jack a concerned look—to one of the many other rooms in the house. Part of him was curious as to what the older woman had been referring to, but he figured it best to keep himself in check. It only was a few moments before they reappeared, Sally nervously poking out from behind Mrs.Claus, who gently smiled before presenting the rag doll with a small flourish.

"Here, now you two are all set for the big day! It was one of my old dresses—back from when I was bit less filled out—and modified slightly, so it should suit you perfectly dear."

"D-do I look alright? It's not showing off too many stitches, is it?"

"Oh...wow…"

He whispered under his breath, simply staring at her, unable to take his eyes off of anything else. He had never really seen Sally in anything other than her usual attire before, after all.

And this outfit…

The way it accentuated her features, yet covered her body to leave certain details to his imagination, the cute black shoes and striped socks covering her stitched legs, the lock of holly in her hair pinning it in place. It was perfect! He imagines her standing next to him, the pair of them handing out gifts or riding in the sleigh and felt his heart race. He hastily adjusted his jaw, lest it detach from his skull and clatter to the floor, feeling the marrow in his bones flush to the point where he was glad they couldn't blush like skin did.

"Well, Jack, how does it look?"

He heard the man at his side whisper, nudge him in the ribs, a sly look on his bearded face. Feeling his marrow flush, he let out a nervous chuckle, sheepishly rubbing the back of his skull with his hand.

"You'd make a perfect Mrs.Claws! I adore it on you!"

He thought he noticed Mrs.Claus playfully narrow her eyes at her husband, but Jack was too entranced by the well dressed doll in front of him to pay attention to much else. Sally simply stood there—her face so red she was worried she matched the red in her dress—staring everywhere but at her beloved friend, until Santa put a hand on the doll's shoulder.

"Well, now you look certainly look the part! Hohohoho! Ah, well it's getting to be about time, so we should get going! I'll see you later my dear."

"Of course. And do take care, all of you!"

Santa simply gestures to the pair, Jack looking excitedly at the old man and back to his dearest friend. He was ecstatic; barely able to contain his excitement. Which was apparent to his companions, both of them letting out a small chortle, much to his embarrassment.

"Oh, Jack...this means that much to you?"

"Well, the expression you're making right now is especially adorable…"

Adorable? Him? He stared at his friend, feeling his bones warm up as her eyes locked onto his sockets. She truly was amazing, this small, determined young woman. No one else could make him feel this way! She turned away from him then, to focus on the stout human next to them. He hadn't noticed their little moment, or chose not to out of courtesy, already at the front door and looking at them expectantly with a twinkle in his eye.

"C'mon, you two! I may be Santa, but we don't have all night!"


End file.
